buildyourbattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Goku Black vs Darth Vader
Goku Black vs Darth Vader is a battle by The Sayain Jedi! Description DRAGON BALL SUPER VS STAR WARS! SEASON 1 EPISODE 17! Every Hero needs a villain but these two just go too far! Which villain dressed in black who are related to the main hero will win a battle to the death! Who will win and who will die! Fight In the destroyed Future we see Black holding onto Trunks' throat, With no effort at all Black crushed Trunks' neck killing him instantly before throwing his corpse. Vegeta stood beside the headless Goku while clutching onto his bloody stump that was once his arm, Vegeta held put his other hand to fire a blast at Black when suddenly...SHANK! Suddenly Vegeta felt as if there was a blade that was on fire was through his back and heart, the worst pain was that his heart felt as if it were melting. Suddenly the prince's corpse fell face first onto the ground revealing Darth Vader! Black smiled before getting into his battle stance before creating a purple blade of ki in his hand. FIGHT! Black was the first to attack as he charged at Vader and attempted a slash at his neck, Vader blocked the blade with his own as he then pushed Black back with the power of the force. The evil version of Son flipped through the air as he fired blasts of energy at the Sith Lord! Vader dodged the blasts before he flew at Black, The two clashed before slashing at speeds that the speed of sound looked like nothing. Vader then choked Black in mid-air with the force before slamming him into the concrete causing a massive crater to appear, Firing blasts like a machine gun Black flew through the attacks and done a full nelson trapping Vader and leaving him open for the flame blasts. Vader pushed Black away and turned to face him, Suddenly the blasts slammed into Darth Vader's back setting it on fire and making him shout in agony. Black then done a downward punch sending Vader flying downwards, Goku Black flew underneath Vader and grabbed him by the face. The Sith was sent flying by the following punch by Black, Vader regained his composure as he then fired lightning at Black who was flying towards him. This attack caught Black off guard as he stunned by the attack, Vader jumped towards Black and used the force to slam him against the ground leaving him open for a punch to the face sending him flying, Vader then threw five rocks at Black. Goku Black dodged three of the rocks and slashed through the fourth one only to be hit by the final one sending him flying back, Vader then made the rock go on top of Black and then slammed it down sending him crashing into the ground underneath the massive boulder. Vader landed to the ground and walked away only to be sent flying by a punch, Black suddenly turned into his Super Sayain Rose form and flew back at Darth Vader. Using every single bit of might Black began throwing a flurry of punches and kicks finishing it with a punch to the face sending him flying backwards, Black flew at Vader and attempted his combo only for it to be blocked by a Barrier around Vader. Black had an idea as he flew at the barrier and done his Super Saiyan Rosé Azure Dragon Sword, After this slashing Black turned around only for an explosion to go off right behind him. Vader fell on his knees only to be hit in the stomach with a kick sending him flying backwards, Black cupped his hands together charging his Super Black Kamehameha. "KAMEHAMEHA!" Black shouted sending a pink beam at the Sith, Vader regained his composure and then used his Force Push to send the beam back at Black. When this attack hit the Goku counterpart he was engulfed by it burning him into ashes. KO! Vader watched the pink explosion go off as he put down his hand, Darth Vader walked towards the crater and saw nothing and knowing that his opponent was dead, he walked away from the scene as the winner! Conclusion And the winner is: Darth Vader!Category:The sayain Jedi Category:Dragon Ball Z vs Star Wars